The Unique Spiderman
by Spidey Legend
Summary: My own version of the Spider-Man Mythos with originals plots but also borrowing some ideas of comics and animated series. Spider-Man/Marvel with elements of DC/Dynamite/Top Cow comics too. Peter/single or Harem? Issue #00 "The beggining of the adventure". REPOSTED.


.

* * *

***Hello people, welcome to my recent Spider-Man proyect. I know I had another published but that one was removed for two reason. The first ine because it's in spanish and apparentrly few people reads in my native language and two, the develoment of that one wasn't that great like I thought firstly.**

* * *

***This one will be large. I promise that. There will be lots of Spider-Man Universe development but also crossovers with the rest of the Marvel Universe and other editorials too. In this proyect there will be ideas from DC Comics, Dynamite Comics and Top Cow Comics mainly, maybe I will put from other too but I'm not sure. This crossover ideas are something which will completent the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

***In this occasion it will be a prologue. A type of chapter Zero but in a special way. That's the reason of the title and when you read it you would know why.**

* * *

***This venture will take the most development from the Spider-Man comic published by Marvel but also some things about the animated series. Not the movies. I'm not fond of the four movies released until now.  
**

* * *

***Originally I was not sure about the pairings. Well, I had some ideas but not fully development. Althought now Peter would date Gwen Stacy, Betty Brant, Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allen and Felicia Hardy for sure and in some on the story. When he would date any of them? I won't say it. Neither if this story would develop into an harem. I will allow the Harem thing only in the development of the story. I won't force it.  
**

* * *

***Ok, that's all for now and hope you like it. All doubts and suggestions, please send me a private message and I will answer it.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spider-Man. If I did I would never publish Sins Past, Sins Remembered, Unmasked him during Civil War, One More Day, One More Moment in Time and Superior Spider-Man. Yes, Superior Spider-Man is a full of crap. Period.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**"The Unique Spider-Man"**

'Issue 00'

'The beggining of the Adventure'

_Created: 21/07/2013_

_Finished: 11/08/2013_

_Edited: 06/10/2013_

_By Spidey_Legend_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Liberty City.**

**Peter's birth.**

In a small public hospital within the residential zone and quite next to her place of house, a woman called Mary Fitzpatrick was in which she called the most important event of all her life. The event is the birth of her son Peter Benjamin Parker.

In the same room there was only one person besides the medic and the nurses. Her nervous husband Richard Parker. The doctor in charge of the birth was called Bromwell, an Afro-American doctor highly respected in the scientific community in spite of his age.

The information of the hospital would indicate that the childbirth was within the normal conditions and the happiness were absolute for the young couple.

Benjamin and May Parker, the relatives of them for Richard's side, waited outside the delivery room with the same anxiety.

Finally there would be a boy in the family, specially after the sad news received long time ago about Ben's infertility; although what nobody there could predict is that the birth of Peter would evolve in one of the greater and controverted superheroes in the history of the humanity. So far, nevertheless at that time, it was the birth of another healthful baby for a happy family who increased its members.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Airport of Liberty City.**

**5 years later after Peter's birth.**

Richard and Mary Parker arrived a little behind the schedule. In fact it was only for ten minutes but hopefully in time to take the airplane and travel to Los Angeles city.

The objective was simple. Meet with their sponsors in the medical project they are working. Both of them thought it was difficult to leave their small son in house with Ben and May, but it was necessary and they would take good care of their precious child.

In spite of the crowded airport, they could see Eddie Brock and his wife Anne Weying who had wait for the Parker duo about fifteen minutes. They were used to wait. Richard has a fame of lateness, demostrated all the years they worked together.

After a short but happy greeting, every one went to the customs in silence so they could take the airplane.

All four of them were thinking about the importance of this journey. They need the funds to continue their investigations, particularly if they want to complete Project Cadmus.

What nobody could realize is that someone was following the oblivious four scientist. For a long time and silently.

The man in question knows what he had to do. Even if he dies. He doesn't care. He has his orders and would never argue that because the consequences to his family would be lethal. The people for whom he work were implacable and don't tolerate failures.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Some hours later**

The investigation about the incident in the airplane would reveal that there were problems in the motors. Around 21:25 of that night, all the motors started to fail. The plane crashed in the desert some minutes later causing also a great fireball. All the passengers and the crew died instantly.

No witness.

Later, the truth was covered. The reporters and the rest of the people who matter only took care of a member of the United States Congress who innocently traveled with his family to relax in a two weeks vacations.

Nobody thought that the suicidal terrorist attacked the plane because of the Parker and Brock family. They were the true objective. Nobody would think it until much later in time. Well, excep two younger people, one called Peter Parker and the other called Eddie Brock Jr.

The only consolation for the children of both couple is that the mystery would be revealed and those that were responsible would pay.

With this incident, Peter would live with his uncle and aunt. Meanwhile, Eddie, with no relative, would go to the orphanage.

Years later, Peter and Eddie's path will cross. That's a matter of destiny.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**20 years later alter Peter parents' death**

Peter was recumbent over the bed of his compartment in the train. He only thought. They said he does that a lot. He doesn't give a damn about that.

Today he didn't go to work. Logically he didn't because he had a good reason. He had been transferred.

Peter Parker is currently a police officer. His main reason, the death of his parents long time ago. He always think of them.

He graduated with honors and not much time later, he solved some difficult cases in the Homicide Department. He also has the highest record of solved cases. A very astonishing stadistic.

For that, Peter was admired but also envied. Although, that doesn't matter now.

His chief called him the day before and notified to him of the transference. Peter was genuinely surprised but happy. Chief Lamont notified him about going to Liberty city with a better payment and more days of vacations. Not a bad deal afterall, specially because now he would have more time to visit his old uncle Ben and aunt May. They sure will be happy of seeing him again.

He smiled. Not a very often act to him but for some reason, some women found it captivating. Well, that's what his partner and best friend Angela Del Toro said to him before her invitation to the FBI not long time ago.

Suddenly the train stop. It was a clearly indication that he arrive to homeland. He doesn't spend much time and then take his suitcase.

In about half hour he would arrive to his uncles' house and would eat a delicious dinner cooked by aunt May.

What he doesn't know yet is that soon his life will change forever.

All because of a little radioactive spider.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**The next chapter will be probable publish next moth mainly because I have a hard final exam in college. I only have to pass two more finals and the tesis to graduate, so I have to study a lot. The uptades pretty much will be slowly.**

* * *

**Next Chapter: "Welcome to Liberty City"See you, Spidey_Legend. **

* * *

**.**


End file.
